


love is so confusing (there’s no peace of mind)

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, side fiveya and alluther, there’s kinda mention of benkliego too i guess, told from vanya’s pov, will i ever stop using song lyrics to name fics? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “It had only been a few months after they had gotten their names that Vanya noticed.Two and Four, now Diego and Klaus, respectively, were friends, she knew. She heard them talk frequently, would often play games together that she’d watch from a distance.For a very long time, she had never given much thought to it.”[written for Kliego week, day 2]
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	love is so confusing (there’s no peace of mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that I took a little bit to post this!!! I’m going to be posting all of the fics for this week right now, but I’ve had no power for a few days and that’s why this took so long to upload!!!

It had only been a few months after they had gotten their names that Vanya noticed.

Two and Four, now Diego and Klaus, respectively, were friends, she knew. She heard them talk frequently, would often play games together that she’d watch from a distance. 

For a very long time, she had never given much thought to it. Allison and Luther had chosen each other as friends, so had she and Five. She didn’t think that much of any of these friendships at all. 

That was until she opened the door to Allison and Luther’s room and saw her jump away from Luther and start yelling at her instead. 

Vanya started panicking, trying to figure out if Diego or Klaus or Ben, having all been jumbled together at one point, were kissing too. Ben, to her knowledge, still only cared about books, but when she asked him directly about it during free time in the library, he’d gotten uncharacteristically angry at her and told her to go away. When Five had seen her crying at dinner and asked her about it in her room later, she’d simply lied and said that she was dealing with women’s issues, knowing that it would shut him up. 

Because Ben had been so insistent and irritated, she started observing Klaus and Diego instead.

She realized that they had started using their recreation time together. Vanya would follow them around, watching in from corners, trying to decipher if they were like Allison and Luther. 

They were and they weren’t. 

Instead of kissing, they exchanged hugs, held hands, and talked to each other freely. The more she thought of it, she realized that they acted similarly to her and Five. 

As she noticed, she immediately tried to forget about it, panicking at the implications. When Five asked her why she was upset later that night, she told him to go away.

* * *

When they were halfway past fourteen, she had almost entirely forgotten about the matter. Of course, as soon as it started slipping her mind, it was promptly brought to her attention. 

Klaus and Five had both been injured during a mission. Five had just required stitches that Grace had taught her to do at one point, but Klaus had been much worse off. As Vanya kept griping at Five for moving so much while she worked, she noticed Diego in the corner, watching Klaus. 

In not paying attention, she accidentally poked Five’s skin, prompting him to start grumbling about her inability to do stitches recalcitrantly. She was only half paying attention to her best friend, eyeing the way Diego’s eyes were glued onto Klaus and Grace, who was taking care of his head wound. When she realized that Diego was crying, Five, like a cat that was suffering from lack of attention, swept the suture kit off the table she was working on. 

She frowned at him, “I  _ know  _ that was intentional.”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t,” he said, grinning. “What are you even looking at?”

“Diego,” she explained. “Why is he here?”

“Why do you care?”

“Well, he wasn’t injured, was he?”

“Again, why do you care?”

She scowled at him, “It doesn’t matter.”

When Five’s stitches were done and he teleported presumably to his room, Vanya stayed behind, watching Diego again. Eventually, he caught her staring, demanding why she did. 

“Klaus will be okay,” Vanya mumbled, ears heating up and wishing she had just left. 

Diego watched her for a few breaths before eventually deciding it wasn’t worth tormenting her, turning his gaze on Klaus’s sleeping body instead.

* * *

Their fifteenth birthday hit them all with all the grace of a pile of bricks. Each birthday was a reminder that, pretty soon, they would all escape the clutch of Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

Vanya noticed Klaus slip into Diego’s room, and she carefully kept her mouth shut. She had avoided ever acknowledging their relationship after Diego had gotten upset so far, but she was privately happy someone paid such attention to where Klaus was. By no means was she close to either of them, but she didn’t want them  _ dead,  _ which she suspected Klaus could very well end up being if nobody paid enough attention long enough. 

She was pretty certain that they cared about each other in something of a romantic sense now, but she did not think she could share that knowledge with anybody. There were two reasons there. One, she didn’t think Reginald would value them having allegiances to anything other than their mission. Two, it was not her business to tell. Even if she were to tell anybody, she imagined that Diego would just act like she was lying, and she’d solidify his hatred of her forever, anyways. 

So, she kept her mouth shut. It was easier that way. 

Still, she was  _ curious.  _ She wanted to know how they told each other that they were special to one another, that they were different for each other. It sounded like an impossibility to just  _ know  _ where one stood with someone else, and it was  _ them  _ of all people. Klaus was incredibly perceptive, but he oftentimes was unfocused about the world around him. At least, that’s what it felt like to her, but she didn’t really know Klaus at all. Diego, though, she could easily figure out. Perhaps his rage wasn’t completely genuine (and she didn’t really think it was, she’d seen how soft he could be with Grace and Klaus), but, still, Diego was an open book. It wasn’t that he tried to hide that Klaus was important to him, necessarily, but he certainly wasn’t overt about it. 

It was through observing them carefully that she was even able to distinguish that they were different to one another, and she wondered if any of the others had even noticed at all.

* * *

Without meaning to, she found out their hiding place when she was sixteen. 

It was technically their free time, but she thought that she could use it to advance her studies. She’d been searching for a particular book in the library when she heard them, hiding behind a shelf. They were talking in hushed, urgent tones, and Vanya thought nothing of it. That was, of course, until they stopped talking at all. 

Vanya felt her eyes go wide, panicking and nearly dropping the book she’d been holding to the floor. If she moved right now, would they hear her? Well, she had to move, right? She couldn’t just  _ listen _ to this. Wincing with each step, she tip-toed out of the library. Once out, she ran up the stairs to her room, shutting the door and panting. 

Five was on her bed, and she screamed. Holding up his hands in surrender, he apologized, clearly uncertain how to deal with her. She grabbed a pill out of the bottle she kept on her desk, dry-swallowing it and glaring at him accusingly. 

“Why did you freak out? It’s free time. I always go here during free time.” She took Five’s defensive tone to mean that he was guilty, and she rolled her eyes at his way of showing it.

Her mind drifted to what she had just heard downstairs, and she felt her face start to heat up. Five asked her if she was feeling sick, and she squeaked out some excuse. Frowning at her in concern for just a few moments, he decided to not press her, going on some tirade that she didn’t listen to, mind playing the memory of Klaus and Diego on repeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!


End file.
